Of Wands, Kunai, and Curses
by I Saw Shino's Face
Summary: After an experiment with the sanbi, Zabuza and Haku are brought back to life by the Akatsuki. Immediately after, Deidara receives a strange letter, an invitation to Hogwarts, and the Konoha and Suna nin have a mission there... Possible shounenai later


Hello! Now, for the summary:

After an experiment with the sanbi, Zabuza and Haku are brought back to life by the Akatsuki. Immediately after, Deidara receives a strange letter, an invitation to Hogwarts. Not only that, Konoha shinobi and the sand siblings have been given a mission to Hogwarts as well to protect Harry Potter…

By the way, it's Harry's seventh year.

Now then…. on with the show!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where… where am I? _A boy wondered silently. Dirt surrounded him on all sides. He tried to move his shoulder, but to no avail. He was underground, buried alive.

_Was I… dead? Am I dead now? _His thoughts were filled with panic. _Where's Zabuza-sama? Is he… No, he can't be! _The earth around him grew cold and crystallized itself in ice, making it extremely cold around him.

_Great, now what, Haku?_ He asked himself. Just then, a sheet of metal cut through the frozen ground, nearly hitting his throat. It then lifted earth from his body, giving him room to move slightly. The ground that covered his face was moved, he gasped for air and opened his eyes, nearly blinded by the moonlight. He cautiously sat up and was suddenly face-to-face with a man whose skin was blue and had gill-like marks on his face. His hitai-ate showed that he was from the Mist, but it had a deep scratch through the mark.

"Well, he's alive." He said, showing teeth that reminded Haku of Zabuza's own. "If it is a he." He smirked.

"You're a deserter." Haku said, his voice hoarse from lack of use. He stared at his reflection in the hitai-ate. He slowly stood up, and froze when he looked to his left. Zabuza's zanbatou was shoved halfway into the ground and a bowl that once contained an offering was in front of it. Horror struck Haku as if someone had punched him. He failed him. He failed the only person that thought he had a purpose.

Haku clenched his fists. "Is this what you brought me back for, is it?" He was shaking. "You brought me back to show that my life meant nothing?!"

"Calm down, Haku." Haku looked up from the teardrops that had fallen to the ground. Sitting by a tree was a dark-skinned man wearing blue pants and camouflaged fabric over his forearms and forelegs. He had short dark hair, piercing eyes, no eyebrows, and jagged teeth. "It's pathetic when you look like that."

Haku's eyes widened. "Zabuza-sama?"

The blue-faced man rolled his eyes. "Give me a break." His voice was clearly irritated. "But, I'm glad it worked."

Haku blinked. "Why did you bring us back?" He did not get a response, because a cloaked man walked into view, wearing the same thing as the other. He had a bored look on his face as he spoke to the shark-like man.

"Kisame, is this the Demon of the Mist?" He then turned to glance at Haku. "And his pet?"

"Yeah, it's them."

He moved a strand of hair in a casual manner. "It worked. Good."

Zabuza had grown tired of being quiet. "What worked? You keep saying it as if there was more to bringing us back. You don't revive ninja out of boredom. What are you planning?"

The dark-haired man tilted his head to the side slightly, causing the moon to reflect off his hitai-ate, showing a scratch through the symbol for the Leaf village.

"Do you really want to know?" He said quietly. He took one step forward. "I don't need to use this, but I think I will." His black eyes closed, and when they opened they were the color of blood.

"Those eyes!" Haku gasped. "He's like Sasuke!"

"An Uchiha…" Zabuza said with a chuckle as he stood up. He grabbed onto his zanbatou and yanked it out of the ground.

"Uh, Itachi," Kisame said, knowing nothing he could say would stop Itachi from doing anything.

Itachi vanished in a blur and so did Zabuza, but unlike usual, Haku could follow his master's movements. This worried him more than it should have. Itachi easily kept up with him and had hit him several times. Almost every time Zabuza struck Itachi with his zanbatou, it turned out to be a kage bunshin or a substitution jutsu.

Zabuza was about to be hit again when a blast of chakra and water forced Itachi away. Itachi barely managed to regain his composure when he saw Zabuza. He was hunched over, like he had something heavy on his back, his eyes were glowing dark blue, and his now-visible charka was focused around his back. What made it even more bizarre, though, was his zanbatou had split into three chain-like parts, and were acting as tails.

Haku stared in fear. "Zabuza-sama?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Short, I know. But I don't want to post a big chapter up until I get a decent amount of reviews. But you know you want to find out what happens, right? Well, R and R!


End file.
